Camping
by 22warriorcat22
Summary: After a night of drama in a campsite, Eren decides to clear his mind with a jog. But it's not all fun and games, and he is left with broken legs. (AU fluff)


Footsteps sounded outside of Eren's tent. The door zipped open. A girl raised her leg to kick the sleeping occupants, but at that moment, Eren awoke in a cold sweat. The girl lunged her foot towards his face. He grabbed her ankle and spun it around, sending her plummeting to the ground.  
"Annie, Armin taught me something useful yesterday. Don't wake up during your deep sleep cycle!"  
With that, he kicked her ass and zipped the tent closed.  
A few seconds later, Annie stood up. She rubbed her nose. An excruciating pain stabbed through her face. Hot liquid dripped down her lip. She picked up a bottle of vodka from the ground, chugged the last few sips, and chucked it into oblivion.  
She went back into her shared tent and passed out.

* * *

The sun broke out over the horizon, painting the sky lavender. It was like art, dewdrops settled on cobwebs, deep green trees, quiet streams. The whole world was peaceful.  
A shrill scream pierced the air. The first girls' tent zipped open. Kristoria sprinted out, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead. She had pink fleece pajamas with bluebirds on them. Her face was clutched in garnet stained hands. A diluted red river poured down her neck and dripped onto the ground below.  
Eren, Mikasa, and Armin stumbled out of their tent.  
"What the hell happene-OH MY GOD!"  
Kristoria pulled her hands away from her face. There was blood dripping from her hair, but she had no physical injuries. Ymir sprinted out of the tent.  
"What happened!? Are you all ok?"  
She looked down at Kristoria and gasped. "My god! Wha-"  
Sasha's tent opened. She was carrying two trays of pancakes. She leaped up, but her ankle caught on Hange's side, sending her plummeting to the ground. The trays flew up. An inch before she hit the ground, she righted herself and caught the trays.  
"What the hell! Don't kick me, man!" A disgruntled Hange hissed. Sasha shrugged and hollered,  
"What is going on!?"  
"Figure that out yourself, dumbass!"  
Sasha rolled her eyes and plopped her ass onto the ground and commenced eating the pancakes.

* * *

Eren was sick of the drama. It was a beautiful day, so why waste it? He sprinted along the path, observing the wildlife. A particularly interesting leaf caught his eye, but a large root did not. He was flung into the air towards a ditch. He plummeted 15 feet before landing on a bright tent. He thought it would break his fall, but it crushed under his weight and the world went black.

* * *

Hot liquid dripped down Eren's cheek. He assumed it was sweat and put his hand on his forehead to wipe it off, but touched a lukewarm wet cloth. He smelled something coppery and glanced at his hand. It was drenched in blood. He started to sit up, but a wave of dizziness engulfed him and the world went white. His head slammed to the ground and everything turned black.

* * *

Eren awoke again, but this time to conversation. He was warm, lying in a plain green sleeping bag. He could hear voices.  
"That suicidal bastard!"  
"Why is he so reckless?"  
"Are you hurt as well?"  
"Where are horseface and buzzcut?"  
"I don't know, but they're too busy not caring to come here."  
"And Annie has a crazy hangover!"  
"Shut up. I'm still here!"  
"Has the bleeding stopped?"  
Eren blinked sleepily. He was in a trashed tent, and it was sundown.  
He slowly sat up. He tried to stand, but his knees buckled and he slammed into the ground with a thump, face down, ass up. His legs collapsed. He was in awful pain. The sound of footsteps came towards him. A hoarse voice deadpanned, "Stop being a dumbass. You can't stand up."  
Eren squeaked. He buried his face in the sleeping bag, which smelled like coffee, mint, ammonia, alcohol, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The array of scent was soothing, oddly enough, and he was so tired he had fallen asleep in seconds. The one standing there scoffed and walked out.


End file.
